Un Warbler silencioso: Mentir sobre quien eres
by FaberritanaHeyachele
Summary: Brittany & Kurt son Warblers. Santana & Sebastian son ladrones. Sus caminos se cruzan y se salen de control. Sinopsis completa dentro. Brittana / Sekurt. Mencion Niff.


**DISCLAIMER: La serie y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de RIB, al igual que las canciones pertenecen a sus escritores.**

**Un Warbler Silencioso: Mentir sobre quien eres.**

**Sinopsis: **Brittany S. Pierce siempre quiso ser un Warbler, vivir como un warbler, pensar como un warbler, cantar como un warbler, así que tomo una drástica decisión: Cortar su largo cabello y hacerse pasar por un hombre, adoptando el nombre de Brad Pierce para entrar a la academia Dalton, solamente una persona sabe de su verdadera identidad, su mejor amigo Kurt Hummel quien también es un Warbler, que la ayuda a pasar desapercibida para que nadie descubra quien en realidad es.

Santana López y Sebastian Smythe son ladrones profesionales, expertos en el arte del robo y practicantes del _parkour_ desde la infancia, son mejores amigos, pero deben afrontar un gran problema que los llevara a tomar grandes decisiones: la policía los persigue y no tienen escapatoria, están entre los más buscados del estado de Ohio y deben ocultar sus identidades, Sebastian sugiere que se inscriban como alumnos en la academia Dalton para hombres, obligando a la latina a ocultar su identidad y ambos optando nombres falsos: Sebastian se llamara Cory Smythe, Santana será Santiago López, viéndose obligada a cortar su oscura melena y olvidarse de su maquillaje y pinzas para cejas, ahí conocerán a Kurt y a Brad quienes les complicarán su estadía en Dalton.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: A escondidas.**_

* * *

_**Brittany/Brad POV**_

Todos sentados en una sala, inicia el ensayo de los Warblers, Nick Duval, el capitán de Los Warblers esta enfermo, y no puede cantar. Así que me pidieron a mí que fuese la voz principal de esta canción. El destino esta en mi contra ¿Porque justo cuando ensayaríamos esta canción Nick se tuvo que enfermar? ¿Porque me eligieron a mi para cantar esta canción? ¿Será que sospechan? No lo creo. Como sea, debo comenzar.

_**If I were a boy **_

_**Even just for a day **_

_**I'd roll outta bed in the morning **_

_**And throw on what I wanted then go **_

_**Drink beer with the guys **_

_**And chase after girls **_

_**I'd kick it with who I wanted **_

_**And I'd never get confronted for it. **_

_**Cause they'd stick up for me. **_

_Si yo fuera un chico_

_Solo por un dia_

_Me levantaría de mi cama en lam añana_

_Me pondría lo que quisiera y me iria_

_Tomaría cerveza con los chicos_

_Y perseguiría a las chicas_

_Patearía a quien quisiera_

Aquí estoy yo, fingiendo ser alguien que no soy, todo por cumplir mi mas grande sueño, y lo he cumplido, vale la pena estar encubierta, todo por querer saber que se siente estar aquí. Desde pequeños, mi mejor amigo, Kurt Hummel, y yo hemos querido entrar a esta secundaria, pero hace dos años pasó lo único que podría arruinar nuestros planes: La academia Dalton se convirtió en una academia para hombres exclusivamente.

_**If I were a boy **_

_**I think I could understand **_

_**How it feels to love a girl **_

_**I swear I'd be a better man. **_

_**I'd listen to her **_

_**'Cause I know how it hurts **_

_**When you lose the one you wanted **_

_**Cause he's taken you for granted **_

_**And everything you had got destroyed **_

_Si yo fuera un chico_

_Creo que podria entender_

_Que se siente amar a una chica_

_Juraría ser un mejor hombre._

_La escucharía_

_Porque se lo que duele_

_Cuando pierdes a quien quieres_

_Por haber dado por sentado_

_Y todo lo que tenías queda destruido_

¡Pero yo seguía terca en querer ser un Warbler! Era mi mayor sueño. Así que tenía que pensar en un plan. Un plan para entrar a la academia, y conseguir que vuelva a ser academia mixta. Pero ¿Como?

_**If I were a boy **_

_**I would turn off my phone **_

_**Tell everyone it's broken **_

_**So they'd think that I was sleeping' alone **_

_**I'd put myself first **_

_**And make the rules as I go **_

'_**Cause I know that she'd be faithful **_

_**Waiting' for me to come home **_

_Si yo fuera un chico_

_Apagaría mi telefono_

_Y le diria a todos que se rompio_

_Asi pensarían que dormia solo._

_Me pondría a mi primero_

_Y haría mis propias reglas a donde fuera_

_Porque se que será fiel_

_Esperando a que yo volviera a casa_

Kurt no podría solo, no tiene esas habilidades, y yo era una chica, ni que me disfrazara de hombre para entrar a la academia con un nombre falso, mezclarme con los estudiantes, cumplir mi sueño de ser una Warbler, y después de un tiempo, convencer al director de hacer la escuela mixta para no tener que fingir más. Sí claro, como si eso pudiera pasar. Recuerdo que al inicio esa idea me parecía demente.

_**If I were a boy **_

_**I think I could understand **_

_**How it feels to love a girl **_

_**I swear I'd be a better man. **_

_**I'd listen to her **_

_**'Cause I know how it hurts **_

_**When you lose the one you wanted (wanted) **_

_**Cause he's taken you for granted (granted) **_

_**And everything you had got destroyed **_

_Si yo fuera un chico_

_Creo que podria entender_

_Que se siente amar a una chica_

_Juraría ser un mejor hombre._

_La escucharía_

_Porque se lo que duele_

_Cuando pierdes a quien quieres (Quieres)_

_Por haber dado por sentado (Sentado)_

_Y todo lo que tenías queda destruido_

Los recuerdos llegaban a mí mientras seguía cantando, y los chicos seguían haciendo la música de fondo con sus impresionantes 'Beatbox'.

***Flashback***

_Meses atrás_

_- ¿Que mierda quieres que haga Brittany? ¿Que convenza al director de abrir la escuela mixta solo porque mi mejor amiga quiere ser un warbler? - me cuestionó el chico de ojos claros_

_- Más o menos ¿Es eso mucho pedir? - Le respondí casi en tono de broma_

_- Sería más fácil que te hicieras pasar por un chico, te inscribieras a la academia y fueras un warbler - Ahora era el quien bromeaba_

_- ¿Y decirle adiós a mi maquillaje? Si, claro, eso va a pasar - Dije sarcásticamente_

_- ¿Y por que no? No es mala idea si lo piensas bien - insistió mi mejor amigo_

_- Tengo dos grandes razones para no hacerlo - dije señalando mis pechos_

_- Brittany - dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada sarcastica._

_- Kurt - lo imité molesta_

_**It's a little too late for you to come back**_

_**Say it's just a mistake**_

_**Think I'd forgive you like that**_

_**If you thought I would wait for you**_

_**You thought wrong**_

_Es ya un poco tarde para que vuelvas_

_Dices que fue solo un error_

_Crees que te perdonaré asi_

_Si creiste que esperaría por ti_

_Pensaste mal_

_- Brittany con una mierda, ¿quieres ser un Warbler o no? - me cuestionó_

_- Eso no se pregunta - respondí enseguida - sabes que es mi... No, es NUESTRO sueño desde pequeños - le dije_

_- ¿Y no dijiste que estarías dispuesta a darlo todo por ser una Warbler? ¿Acaso no decías que si tuvieras que matar por serlo, lo harías? - Su voz parecía calmarse un poco_

_- Sí, lo dije. Pero preferiría matar que cortar mi cabello - Le dije_

_- Sería como matar tu cabello - insistió_

_- Al inicio creí que lo de hacerme pasar por un chico era una broma ¿Sabes?_

_- Lo era, pero si lo piensas, podría funcionar_

_- Ok. Supongamos que si, supongamos que me convences de cortar mi cabello. ¿Como quieres que oculte mis pechos? - le dije señalándolos_

_- Con una almohadilla - me respondió_

_- ¡Me vería gorda! - replique de inmediato_

_- ¡Brittany!_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No te verás gorda. Usaremos una de esas cosas que son como mascara de pecho para fingir músculos_

_- Si, claro - dije con un hilo de voz_

_- ¿Aceptas?_

_- ¿Tengo opción? - dije un tanto frustrada_

_- No._

***Fin Flashback***

_**If I were a boy**_

_**I think I could understand**_

_**How it feels to love a girl**_

_**I swear I'd be a better man**_

_**I'd listen to her**_

_**'Cause I know how it hurts**_

_**When you lose the one you wanted**_

_**Cause he's taken you for granted**_

_**And everything you had got destroyed**_

_Si yo fuera un chico_

_Creo que podria entender_

_Que se siente amar a una chica_

_Juraría ser un mejor hombre._

_La escucharía_

_Porque se lo que duele_

_Cuando pierdes a quien quieres_

_Por haber dado por sentado_

_Y todo lo que tenías queda destruido_

Veo al chico de piel suave quien me dedica una sonrisa cómplice, diciéndome con la mirada que lo estoy haciendo bien. Aun no puedo creer que tenga tres meses en la academia y nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi mentira. Nadie, solo Kurt sabe que estoy aquí fingiendo ser un chico para cumplir mi meta.

_**But you're just a boy...**_

_Pero eres solo un chico..._

El ensayo termina y los chicos me felicitan, diciendo que hice un buen trabajo y haciendo bromas a Nick, quien acaba de entrar a la sala del coro **"**_**Vaya Nick, creo que tienes competencia**_**."** dice Trent. **"**_**Es verdad Nicky, creo que Brad debería reemplazarte más seguido. Es excelente**_**." **añade Thad. Jeff solo ríe ante las bromas de sus compañeros y Nick le dedica una cara seria, a lo que el rubio le responde con un beso en la mejilla lo que hace que el moreno se sonroje. Nick y Jeff ya no pudieron ocultar su relación después de que Thad los encontró besándose en la biblioteca a escondidas y desde entonces todo Dalton sabe que _Niff_ existe.

Después de charlar un poco con los chicos en el lobby del dormitorio, Kurt y yo nos vamos a nuestra habitación a dormir, ya es tarde.

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

_**"Mierda López, ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien?"**_ Escucho que mi compañero me cuestiona entre jadeos mientras corremos por las calles de Lima. _**"Esto es todo tu culpa." **_Añade con la respiración entrecortada. Esta vez si fue mi culpa, y odio que me lo tenga que restregar en la cara cada segundo como si el fuera perfecto. Aún no se como paso todo tan rápido. Un momento estoy en la cima, tomando café y té con las personas más importantes de Lima (Claro, no es como si en Lima pueda haber mucha gente importante. Es Ohio después de todo) y al siguiente estoy corriendo por mi vida y saltando techos de edificios junto a un chico de ojos celestes que aun no me explico como conocí y mucho menos como entre al negocio del robo con el.

- Creo que los perdimos - me dice el castaño deteniéndose.

- Creo que eres un idiota - le respondo casi sin aliento.

- No fui yo quien se detuvo a ver maquillaje ¿O si? - me cuestiona

- Me hacen falta un par de sombras y ahí vendían el color que quiero - me escude

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió que podríamos ir en la mañana? Pero claro que no. Eres Santana López, ¿Cómo se te iba a ocurrir algo como eso? Siempre te vas por el camino difícil. - me dijo a regañadientes

- Sabes que me gustan los retos

- Si, pues este reto casi nos lleva a prisión - Me dice casi gritando.

- No me hables en ese tono que tu no eres el más listo del país, Smythe - le digo con tono serio.

- Almenos yo no me detengo a ver maquillaje en medio de un robo.

- ¡Deja ya de reclamarme! Es la primera vez que esto me pasa. No niegues que a ti no te ha pasado - le respondí enseguida - Eres igual o más idiota que yo cuando están a punto de atraparnos por tu culpa.

- Que te den - Me responde enojado.

- Con gusto - le guiño un ojo.

¿Qué mierda es eso que escucho? ¡No puede ser! _**"¡Mierda Sebastian corre!"**_ Le grito a mi compañero de inmediato echandome a correr al momento que escucho las sirenas policias cada vez más cerca. _**"Eres una tarada López"**_ Me dice detrás de mi. _**"No es momento de reclamos suricata, corre"**_ le respondí entre jadeos.

Despues de correr un par de minutos está vez los perdimos, vemos como pasan de largo y se alejan del castaño y de mí, que nos escondemos en un callejon. El chico se sienta sobre el suelo y baja la cabeza. Se ve preocupado, me siento al lado suyo y lo miro cabizbajo _**"¿Ahora qué?" **_me dice en voz baja.

- La policia nos busca, no tenemos alternativa, no podemos seguir arriesgandonos de este modo - Me voltea a ver

- ¿Que sugieres? ¿huir? - me respondió casi de inmediato

- No demasiado arriesgado, la policía siempre está al tanto de las carreteras - le dije mirandolo a los ojos

- ¿Entonces?

Mi respuesta fue clara, y casi murmurando le conteste _**"Escondernos"**_.

* * *

**Holaa! :D**

**So, que les parecio?**

**¿Les encanto? ¿Les gusto? ¿Esta regular? ¿No les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**AGANMELO SABER *-***

**Bueno, aqui les presento mi nuevo FF _Un Warbler Silencioso: Mentir sobre quien eres_. I hope you like it :33 ¿Qué tal? Comenten que les parecio.**

**Se imaginan a Brittany como Warbler? Saqué la idea de lo que dijo en la pelicula *-***

**Deja tu RW lo necesito o muero ._.**

** -Sitta.**


End file.
